clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TurtleShroom/9
TurtleShroom's Talk Page. If you wish to speak to me, click that "LEAVE MESSAGE" button up there... PLEASE. Or click this. * Archive 1 * Archive 2 * Archive 3 * Archive 4 ---- WARNING: Due to unforseen circumstances, I can have NO SWEARING/VANDALISM/ANYTHING LIKE THAT on any of my pages. My parents forbid all things Walrus. No Walruses period. So many issues rise because of Walruses, and I may lose my job if my father reads Walrus stuff. Take it to someone else, the MOW was disbanded by Uberfuzzy. If ANYTHING Walrus, or ANYTHING that contains swearing or vandalism appears on my page and my father sees it, I MAY LOSE MY JOB FOREVER!! My father means business. For the sake of my job and existence on the Wikia Corporation, DO NOT POST ANY WALRUS WARNINGS OR ANYTHING WALRUS BASED OF ANY SORT, NO MATTER HOW BAD! Take it to someone like Triskelle or Bugzy, etc., someone who is NOT me. The MOW was disbanded by Uberfuzzy. If you respect me and my job, please don't inform me of ANY swearing or Walruses or Vandals, lest my father see bad things and make me quit my job. Yes. Don't question it, please do it. ---- Congratulations..... Congratulations on getting 4 archived talk pages. Speeddasher That quote on the main page was edited and he apologised twice.-- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 20:22, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Here's the pic you asked for...... I finished it. I hope that you like it. Speeddasher RE: Heard a saying from a wise man once; "You guys should convert the COC into a tree. That way you can all pee on it and mark your territory as you please" Funny how that wise man is also one of the main upkeepers in the banlist. As for my code, I still abide by it. People decide to follow the COC, that's their choice I'll respect it. You're a Catholic, I respect that (me being a Buddhist) I'm not rebelling against the COC at all, if I was I would be plastering articles in the Flame Forum Court House. I compared the COC with Wikia's guidelines, and I can say that I will become a better person / learn more from Wikia's code than the COC. Plus, the COC has caused enough trouble as it is, so I'm following Wikia code now. BugzyTalk 01:22, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Oh sorry about the religious confusion, hopefully I didn't offend you. As for the Court House (and I bet my bottom dollar that numerous people will agree with me on this) is that it was pretty much designed so that people could say "Ha, I'm better than you", I even removed my Wall of Fame off my User page because of it. I'm not even touching sysop or b-cat cause looking at the drama you guys cop, I'd prefer to lurk in the shadow, so to speak. As far as I'm concerned, good ol' rollback is the best staff rank you can get here. All Mafia "facts" are rumors. The Police know if they open their mouth, someone assasinates them. If someone in the mafia opens their mouth, someone assasinates them too. Pretty much, you need to live a street life to actually know about them. I'll go write some articles, but atm I wanna do some good ol' gaming. Gotta take a break every now and then. BugzyTalk 02:29, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Death Row Would you support me making the court house case to end all cort house cases? Basically, a death row case to destroy court. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 13:02, 14 May 2009 (UTC) I give you permission I give you permission to use my character in any of your stories. Feel free to use him anytime you want. Speeddasher What do you want my character to look like in Busted!? Please, let me know, so I can get it to you right away. By the way, you write with such vivid detail! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 02:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Censorship Question Read a little bit about what you said, since I'm refusing to participate in Court (and my comment would be off-topic) thought I'd address this to you; I don't know what American swear words are, but according to where I come from, I didn't swear one little bit. Hell ain't a swear word where I come from, neither is , so may I ask why you censored those? BugzyTalk 16:04, 15 May 2009 (UTC) While on the subject of censorship.. I know, there are alot of language barriers. But, where can I find a list of different swears in America? I want to know so I can prevent myself from using them. I know "fag" is a swear in America, over here it is what you'd call a cigarrette. I also know "" is a swear in America, as well. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 20:10, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'll google it to prevent myself from using them. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 20:17, 15 May 2009 (UTC) UNBLOCK ME. unblock me on cpw dangit, i wanna gloat to metal and his noob friend. BugzyTalk 20:56, 18 May 2009 (UTC) think you also gotta unblock this id too, #7346. thanks man. BugzyTalk 20:58, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks I must thank you TurtleShroom, for promoting me to bureaucrat on the Club Penguin Wiki. You may be wondering why in the universe I'm saying thanks here instead of there, no? I'll answer that for you in case it ever pops up. I just don't want commotion and quitting happening just because of one promotion. When I was promoted to sysop there, Pingali Moi got incredibly furious with me, and proceeded to quit because of me, but thankfully she has returned. Now I'm just afraid of how users will react now that I'm a bureaucrat... But on a good note, I'm keeping the promotion a secret until somebody finds out. I give you my greatest of thanks, and I love the new nickname you've given me. HP... That's Awesome! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 01:27, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Sk8itbot was Hacked by Walruses Like MM hey turtle, this is |A old friend!, sorry bout being hacked, but Im under cover now from wikia, they dont beleve the true story!!! DELETE THIS MESSAGE --Samuke 19:18, 19 May 2009 (UTC) hey, If you want, I could be your servent! like, do the things regarding the w letter! your friend, Samuke! look, im upset, agent G is saying me and metal R lieing about our cusion!we aint!!!!! -- 21:49, 19 May 2009 (UTC) HELP A fake Triskelle, (Triskelle4) is DESTROYING the wiki with B-crat powers! They blocked Hat Pop for no reason, and hacked Triskelle3! Question May I be a rollback? I have 6 'For' votes and 0 other votes! Reply please. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 11:54, 21 May 2009 (UTC) IT Funny, I also want an IT job. Also, you'll have to learn Linux, because it will be usually the server. You may use Windows, but you'll need knowledge of both to become a good networking guy. --'ZλPWIREThe cake is a lie 14:25, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Also, TS, on your Wikipedia page, I noticed you use free software a lot. Do you software that is free '''and Open Source or just also use freeware? If you support FOSS, the former, then you use software that has source cide available. If you do, no frequenting Paint, M$IE, Office, Windows, and others for you! --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 16:29, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Wrong terms: *''free software'' is software that is freely distributable and modifiable without restrictions, and have source code available. Examples include Firefox, Gimp, and Linux. *''freeware'' is software that is free of charge, but inposes restrictions on source code and modfiications. Examples incluide Opera and PlanMaker. Also, IE, WMM and Paint are not free, the cost of Windoze includes them. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 21:33, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Your wikipedia page had free software not freeware in what you support. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 16:32, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Bureacratship I would like to be one, seeing as I have a very high edit count, and former webmastership, but I am only a sysop and rollback. Can you promote me, even though the RfA are going to be closed? --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 19:35, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Gift Since I played with hat pop and got my puffle card used I made a pic for you I made it to where Tails and Clyde pushed hat into the speaker And I added the hats to the two hope you like it!!! Tails6000 23:54, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Winner You won the iCompetitions. You may add youreslf the winner template. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 14:18, 22 May 2009 (UTC) RE: *there was a major loophole in coins for change where you could actually smooch off the money that was given in that. even though i hack cp, i would never stoop that low to take money from a charitable orginization. *don't get me wrong, i like the USA as an article, but when you gotta keep adding it in every single article that's what gets me annoyed. yes you are right, i am too lazy to read it. reading all of that text sounds like work and would hurt my eyes. ill sleep on that remark. *ive seen the suite life of zack and cody, didn't like it. now i find out that they're making heaps of spin-offs because of that show i.e. suite life on deck etc etc. hannah montanna has crap music and disney's only doing the popular ones to get more money. back when i was a little kid, i liked the lion king aladdin peter pan and all of those shows. now disney's completely trashing it. now they're adding a bunch of shows that have the exact same concept. * Don't get me wrong, im not taking a stab at christians as a whole, there are a few good ones i.e. that there TurtleShroom guy, but im getting jack of these "preachers" bugging me because i was buddhist, trying to convert me, splashing me with water yadda yadda so im currently athiest, and now that the christians have left me alone, im doing most dandy. i don't mind if they preach about god and stuff but i draw the line when some noob comes up to my front door, asking me to convert and all of this annoying garbage. *lol go to western australia and me and my bro will pwn u. yield signs are for slowing down, cut that 20 in a 40MPH road to a 10, maybe 5 grandpa turtleshroom ;) *well, the spelling rule was put in for a reason, since people spell different all over the world, and if someone changes a word from colour to color, then that there person who wrote colour will get confused. i personally just say the american spelling here and british spelling everywhere else. *only swear words we got in Austraillia are , and thats about it. doesnt really faze us and its a rarity anyone actually uses it - we just yell out the word if something goes on. -- BugzyTalk 19:33, 23 May 2009 (UTC) The apparent paradox is solved. Okay, here's my idea for QFTGW. Explorer was turned into a weegee statue and was stuck in suspended animation for ninety years until November 28, 2009.The version of Explorer who was in Dorkugal had just time traveled back to Bead Seaport minutes ago. Gary and Kwiksilver unfreeze him from suspended animation by saying, The Cake Is A Lie, a spell Olly wrote down before he died. Therefore, there is only one Explorer in Antarctica! Any more questions, reply on my talk page. --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Someone set us up the bomb. 22:10, 24 May 2009 (UTC) I discussed the QFTGW with Explorer, TS. We're going to add some bits in between the bombing and your weegee bit. It'll have Director Benny, Mayor McFlapp, a kidnapping, a sweepstakes ticket, etc.....--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Someone set us up the bomb. 01:43, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Yo just wondering about my inclusion on the wall of fame, since i destroyed the court house, and its no longer up, should i be on the wall? cuz my section says i proved invaluable in the c house and now that its no longer there dunno if i should be up there anymore. BugzyTalk 06:50, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Need Help umm, just wondering if you're able to see those little tabs (country, character, location, state etc.) at the top when you're about to make an article? cuz mine have mysteriously disappeared and i use em as a guide to make articles. halp. BugzyTalk 15:14, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi TurtleShroom! How's it going? Now I can still talk to you :) --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 17:30, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Wonderful can't help on this too well my butt, thanks man. BugzyTalk 17:37, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :In other words, my suggestions worked! --TS '07 PWNs Hi, TS! I couldn't help but read, on ZW's talk, the fact that you sing praises to Office 2003. Dude..... if you actually sing praises to Office '03, you'll become the next American Idol if you get Office '07. This is my testimonial, and it is wholly true! Office '07 rocks! True, the design's been completely revamped, but, oh, the amazing list of new features! It makes the weeks of getting the hang of it so worth it. I'll just resort to dishing out all my good news in a list, eh? Here goes! * Office '07 rocks! ** Word '07 *** Document styles -- there are tons of them. Office Default, Elegant, Formal, Manuscript, you name it, and it's there! Each style is unique and gives a different look to your document. Furthermore, there are also different styles for certain parts of your text: Titles, Subtitles, Headings, Quotes, etc. etc. etc! *** Safety features -- they help protect your document, ensuring that only YOU can edit it. There's encryption, where you have to enter a password to unlock your document; credential management, where you can restrict certain profiles from editing your document; digital signatures, to ensure the authenticity of the document; and tons of other cool things to help you prepare and publish the document. You can even post it on a BLOG! *** Styling features -- you can add watermarks, borders, different-style headers, footers, and text boxes, etc. etc. etc! ** PowerPoint '07 [is so totally freakin' AWESOME!!!] *** Awesome new templates -- you can download presentation templates from Microsoft online, and there is this sweet Quiz Show template I found built into the system. Furthermore, you can use the Slide Master thing to create your own template for presentation usage. Is that not sweet? *** Radical drawing updates -- my friend, if there is anything better than everything (besides Photoshop) in the drawing department, it's PowerPoint '07. You can now add a glowing effect to objects and text, give them soft edges, emboss them with bevels, and manipulate their 3D formatting (the material look), lighting, and rotation! Furthermore, there is a new, totally awesome update to the gradient fill system that allows you to decide where a color in a gradient begins and ends. It's better than anything else I know, and it's easy to learn, too. *** Movies and sound -- you can convert movies files on your computer into .gif files that actually have the same sound and motion as the original movie! Furthermore, you can get sounds from the Clip Organizer, which includes bunches of cool sound effects (like crashes, screeches, and explosions) and cool instrumentals (I think that's what they are)! I actually found this cool, creepy Halloween jam that I could use as theme music for Mabel. ** Excel '07 *** I don't know a whole lot about the new Excel. I know it has a library of new functions to help with things like finances and basic operations, but I haven't explored it much. However, I believe it will have a bunch more new features as well. I don't mind if you don't update your version of Office, but I would really recommend it. Thanks! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 02:25, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Ode to the Old Fogey Wow. Okay, I'll respect that. However, you never countered the bevels, the 3D cool stuff, and the lighting, so there. Oh, and don't counter with Photoshop, because Photoshop is a teency-weency bit harder to use. Paint stinks; ZapWire was right. I used the awesome glory of Office 2007 on my teacher with my weather project. She loved it. When I come to a computer that still uses '03, I can't help but think, This looks so dull and drab. Where's the cool blue color? What happened to my beautiful bevels and glorious glows? This stinks. It's gray. I hate gray. I don't like this computer. It was built by an old fogey. I want my home laptop back. It's radical. I hate it when I monologue like this. Shush already, dumb chattering voice in my brain that will not stop using words like this.... blah blah blah blah blah etc. etc. etc... Though I have to say, Apple's version of PowerPoint is superior to '07. It has cooler effects, which are not to be found in '07. Nope, they just had to leave the effects department unchanged..... .....oh, and did I mention you can actually merge two versions of a document in Word '07? '03 just replaces the first version. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 02:48, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Invitation To Join UPM I cordially invites you to join the stupidest and laziest clan of the season; *Underground PWN Mafia Forums *Underground PWN Mafia Blog You can start off as a simple Piccotio, and work your way up to Godfather. Or if you don't want to join the clan, you can simply moderate our forums. It's starting out and we hope to have users like yourself participating and making new friends. Hope to see you there! BugzyTalk 16:07, 31 May 2009 (UTC) RE: We don't have a xat. Don't really need it since we have a shoutbox. As for the "squeaky clean" it should be fine. Had a flame forum set up so anyone who wants to swear or anything can do it there. There's swear filters as well so anyone could say a swear word and it would be replaced with something else, no big. BugzyTalk 17:18, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Turtleshroom I saw on Bugzys' talk page you put hell was for people who dont' believe in God or Jesus but one of my best friends in real life doesnt' really believe in them that much. Does that mean he will go to hell? --unknown4 22:25, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Christan Well what do you mean "If your a christan you can stop it from happening?" ' Well im' a christan' but does that mean jews,hindus or muslims etc. cannot help him? unknown4 19:55, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Re:re:re: Religion Hi, I'm not unknown4, but Muslims also believe in hell. They also believe that christians go to hell (Allah is the only god and Mohammad (sp?) is his prophet. Basically saying that Jesus was a great guy but NOT the son of god). So yeah. Not to meantion "hell" in many pagan religions was just the afterlife. Nothing terrible. -mect Plot idea Back during the HPC, a bunch of scientists thought the word as round, when the others though it was flat. They were HPs, so they were alive for a long time. They later report their ideas to the new SPC, which rejects it. Later, council was proved wrong. However, before the proving, the SPC spammed their inboxes saying it was flat. This drove them underground. They want revenge on the council, and all of Antarctica. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 16:49, 4 June 2009 (UTC) They later fight, and it ventually becomes a win-win. Council is safe, and the geeks are accepted scientists. We can use Xavier as the pope. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 16:50, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Elements are th former locations of the kingdoms, and they had their ideas in the HPC, but only released them to the SPC about 2001-ish. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 17:09, 5 June 2009 (UTC) The baddie is a family member of G. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 15:08, 6 June 2009 (UTC) The crazy and wonderful tech that I use Because I enjoyed your software rant, I'll give you mine. Pretty boring, I know... --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 18:40, 6 June 2009 (UTC) DigiSkymin He can't come here because her parnts are concerned with bullies. The CPW has more I bet. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 19:45, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Linux To get it, choose this: http://mirror.anl.gov/pub/ubuntu-iso/CDs-Xubuntu/9.04/release/ And choose to install. Partioning, just resize guided. The rest should be straight-forward. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 18:40, 8 June 2009 (UTC) # 15:35 there is a normal download version and the t0rr3nt version. # 15:35 Normal, please. # 15:35 Xubuntu Alternate, on downloads. # 15:35 ... it is somewhere.... # 15:37 ... Ghere is also a tut. # 15:37 ... http://www.psychocats.net/ubuntu/minimal # 15:37 ... download the Xubuntu Alternate, and follow the tutorial. # 15:38 It better not be Torrent. I don't believe in Torrent. # 15:38 Choose another option though, the first. # 15:38 ... There are two, one non-torrent and a torrent. # 15:38 ... I'll explain the rest on your talk, so wait # 15:39 Where is the Xbuntu Alternate? I can't even find Xubuntu. # 15:41 It's on your talk page. # 15:41 I'd reccomend doing it on the Shout Box in real time. # 15:41 I couldn't find the alternate version, so the normal Xubuntu is gonna haveta do. # 15:42 ... It's pretty simple. Just switch to the other PC when nessecary. # 15:42 Okay. # 15:42 Just download it, the .iso, not .iso.torrent # 15:42 The one on the top? # 15:43 ... PC (Intel x86) alternate install CD/ # 15:43 Download Xubuntu, preferably alternate # 15:43 PC (Intel x86) alternate install CD? # 15:43 Yes, that's it. # 15:43 Is that it? # 15:43 It's an ISO, so burn it with Nero. # 15:43 The iso is saving. # 15:43 Angel Island here I come # 15:44 Yes, I know that part. :) # 15:44 Once the disc is in and burnt, reboot, and enter the BIOS. # 15:44 FIFTEEN MINUTES AND FIFTY TWO SECONDS! # 15:44 There should be a Boot option, so go in there. # 15:44 On the WinME, remeber we're doing the WinME. # 15:44 I got 30 mins on my download. # 15:44 ... This is for everything. # 15:45 ... Once you are in the BIOS boot config, there dhould be a first boot option. # 15:45 ... Choose that. # 15:45 ... Then slect the CR-ROM. # 15:45 ... Save and reboot once that is done. # 15:46 ... You should be in the Ubuntu CD! # 15:46 ... Now choose the first, not commadn-line system. # 15:46 ... Ansqer question. # 15:47 well to try and stop Ix # 15:47 Use US, English, Eastern, UTF-8. # 15:47 ... Partion guided, resized. # 15:48 ... Enter username, real name, and password for login. # 15:48 ... Wait forever. # 15:48 ... IOce it is done, the disc ejects. Reboot, and you should be in Xubuntu. # 15:49 ... I presume you are waiting for download --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 18:51, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Oh yes, Linux experiences are idfferent on mahines, so it may work better on other machines like your main. You can use Wubi on your main, so use Xubuntu. If it breaks, boot into Windows on your main and uninstall. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 19:46, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Saints 101 TS, by popular demand, I will detail to you on how a Saint becomes a Saint. For this I will use the example of St Alfonsus, the first African Saint. STEP 1: Saint Alfonsus dies a natural death. Alfonsus's belongings are thrown out, as nobody wants to use them. A leper finds her sleep couch, which she died on. He sleeps on it, and the next morning he is cured of leprosy. It is a Miracle. STEP 2: The Pope and his council hears about the miracle, and invesitigates the life of Alfonsus. She was a nun that was holy all her life, so they come to the conclusion she is in Heaven. This is called the Investigation STEP 3: The Saint may be Beautified, in which they earn the title of "Blessed". Next may come Canonization, and they earn the title of Saint. Exceptions: If the saint is a Martyer, meaning they died rather than renounce their faith, they can become a Saint quicker. I hope that helped. Peace out, TS, and any questions post them on my talk page. --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Someone set us up the bomb. 01:20, 9 June 2009 (UTC) I need some help... Hi, TurtleShroom! I recently found out that your nickname is TS, so I'll address u by that. Anyway, I am new here and Explorer told me some things. I want to know why you haven't completed the Professer Shroomsky's Wild Escapede story. It was one of the first long stories I read on the wiki and I'm eager to find out the ending. --FartStinks-- Chitty-Chatty! 02:35, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Linux? Give me zee problems. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 10:49, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Linux usually has problems on old PCs. Usually it works best on new ones. I tried it on my main PC, using the Wubi method, no problems. Blinking white line is normal, just wait. If the line takes a while afterwards, press enter, The unformatted disk? It's nmot that, choose guided and Winodws is safe. It'd couldn't even install. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 11:08, 10 June 2009 (UTC) If it did that in Windows, the disc is not a Windows disc, you are supposed to boot from it. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 11:22, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Linux imoproved everyday, so maybe weeks later it's better. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 11:22, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Umm? Spongebobrocks09 says you quit the CPW 2 months ago. Is that true? - Freezer57181 Wanna Use This Turtle? Want to use this turtle for something? M0re Linux *Knoppix is only for testing and tweaking, nothing else. Use Ubuntu/Xubuntu for doing things/install. *Xubuntu is the Ubuntu version for old PCs. *Ubuntu is the best distro. *IE can be install through IEs4Linux. **However, in case, DO NOT EVER uninstall Firefox. EVER. *A paint remake is available for Linux called GNU Paint. more to come --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 18:22, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I was on Worth1000 and thought you would like this image: It could be in an article about humans finding characters and taking them to America or something. Now, that would be interesting for everyone here! --Spy Guy Pers (Talk to the actor! :-D) 01:17, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Weegee texture hack in brawl thumb|300px|right|WEEGEE TEXTURE Here's the vid TS hope you like it Tails6000 19:11, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ACPFWW We need a purpose for that wiki if we're going to keep it. If we can't come up with a purpose other than having pointless and random fun, I won't support your campaign. I like the articles we've made there, but if we're to expand, we need a topic. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 16:23, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Okay. I think we should make it the Factual Nonsense version of the Fanon Antarctica. In other words, Factual Nonsense about the articles we've made here. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 16:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Mabel's Theme Music I think I found Mabel's theme music... on PowerPoint 2007. I'm not sure if this is available on Office 2003, but go to the Clip Organizer, uncheck everything except "Sound", and search for "Halloween Creep". The theme music is entitled "Halloween Creep". Let me know what you think, if you can access it. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 22:10, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Happy birthday!